


Fuck You, Jack

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation (MMOM) 2017 [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For all the "Fuck you, Jack" statements thrown at him, there was little follow through, leading Jack to take matters literally into his own hand.





	Fuck You, Jack

"Fuck you, Jack." It would be nice if a day or two could go by without someone saying that to him.

Anne said it so often it was almost background noise now. If he was feeling low however he tried to imagine it was an affectionate turn of phrase, an invitation. "Fuck you, Jack?" And then he could say, "Yes," and a few minutes of bliss would follow.

But for all the "Fuck you, Jack" statements Jack found himself being not fucked in pleasurable ways very often. Only unpleasant ones and God, were some of them unpleasant.

So who could blame him for taking his pleasure literally into his own hand. Naked, sprawled on the bed, ignoring the noise from next door where a paying customer was getting serviced, and working himself up to the moment of release.

Anne barged in, door banging against the wall. She froze. Jack stilled his motion but there wasn't a lot he could do to cover himself.

"What the fuck?"

"The fuck," Jack said, "is I'm not being fucked so I'm fucking all by myself. You can join me or you can leave me to finish in peace but please close the door."

Anne kicked the door shut and folded her arms. "Maybe I'll just stand and watch."

"Fine with me." Jack resumed stroking his cock, Anne's expression softening and then becoming more interested.

"Who do you think about?" she asked, moving to stand at the side of the bed.

"You," Jack said breathlessly as his climax approached. "Mostly you."

She scowled.

"I suppose you only ever think. About. Me." The climax robbed him of further words for a good minute and he lay, basking in the afterglow.

"Sometimes," Anne said. She unbuttoned her blouse, tossed aside her hat. "I'll make sure you think about me next time though you prick."

Jack gave a lazy smile. It was a threat he would be glad to have her follow through on.


End file.
